


Snowy Warmth

by Kalira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Snow, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Stiles pads reluctantly out of bed to find his husband happily basking in the light of a snowy morning.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179
Collections: 12 Days of Sterek





	Snowy Warmth

Stiles grumbled and pulled the several layers thick heap of quilts and comforter up over his head, shivering. He tried to sink back into sleep for a few minutes, but his brain was already beginning to gear up into real wakefulness, more was the pity.

And it was difficult to breathe under this much fabric held so close to his face. Derek always sighed at him from beside the bed and reminded him he was half suffocating himself under here, but Stiles countered with how _warm and snug_ it was and ignored him. Mostly.

Stiles flipped the blankets down past his shoulders, baring his face again and taking a deep breath. There was enough light coming around the edges of the curtains it was probably well into morning - borne out, rather, by the absence of Derek beside him. Stiles lingered for only a few more minutes before climbing out of bed, snagging his robe from the chair nearby and wrapping himself in it.

Actually, he thought with a frown, it looked . . . really bright. Was it afternoon already? Had Stiles slept that long?

He wandered out into the still, quiet house before glancing at a clock. No, it was still before nine. Stiles made a face at the clock and continued through the empty living room into the kitchen, following the now-thickening smell of coffee.

The kitchen was also empty, but there was coffee waiting, and his favourite mug was sitting beside it. Stiles poured himself a cup, contemplated breakfast, then discarded the idea for the moment as he took his first sip of smooth, vanilla-infused coffee. It occurred to him that it was _really_ bright outside the window over the sink, and he glanced out to find that it was _white_.

Stiles raised up on the balls of his feet, leaning forwards on the edge of the sink and looking outside over a world blanked out by _snow_. There were low, rolling drifts glittering in the morning sun, and almost everything visible out the window was softened and hidden away by the fresh snowfall.

Stiles licked his lips and refilled his mug. He had a suspicion he’d just gotten the answer for where Derek was.

He went back through the living room, pulling a thick blanket from one end of the couch where Erica had left it after movie night a couple of nights ago. Then he continued into the next room and right across it to the double doors, sliding one open and stepping out onto the spacious back porch.

It only occurred to him after there was snow crunching between his toes that he could have detoured to slip on _shoes_ , as well. Stiles whined and closed the door, shivering and hopping across the porch with the blanket slung up towards his shoulder but mostly just draped over his arm for the moment.

Derek lifted his head, ears perking as he turned to look partially over his shoulder at Stiles. His fluffy tail swished through the snow and his jaws parted in a grin.

Stiles smiled back and skipped over to the nearer padded bench as lightly as he could, muttering curses as his feet burned with cold. He set his coffee on the broad arm of the bench, waved a hand at the snow to make a space for himself, then leapt onto it, winding the blanket around himself and tucking his feet up before reclaiming his coffee.

Derek tipped his head back to look around at Stiles, and he waggled his fingers. Derek snorted, still grinning, and lowered his head again, tail swishing through another lazy wag.

Stiles wound his hands around the mug and looked out over their half-wild garden - though ‘half wild’ made light of the amount of work they had put into it to get it in this state - covered in a blanket of snow. His smile returned, helped along by the rich coffee - both as he drank it and the heat that seeped into his hands from the large mug.

The spellwork on the porch was solid, but that didn’t stop it getting cold _entirely_. Still, it was nice to sit out in the weather, whatever it might be, and know it was dampened, and enjoy it properly.

Particularly for Derek.

Stiles felt a fond smile curling his mouth as he watched his husband, sprawled in the snow, head turning slightly and ears tilting with every sound that reached them or bird that fluttered by.

Derek twisted to look at him again, and Stiles lowered his mug and grinned.

Derek’s tail wagged as he straightened out, then climbed to his feet, shaking to dislodge the snow caught in his thick fur. Stiles drew a deep breath, then hummed along with the exhale.

Derek crossed the handful of paces to him on the bench and leapt lightly up onto it, big paws careful as he manoeuvred around Stiles’ legs. Stiles grinned at him, freeing one hand and reaching out, letting the blanket fall away from his arm. Derek leaned in and licked his cheek, then settled across his lap. Stiles was tucked right at one corner of the bench; Derek took up the entire rest of its length, and one of his back paws still dangled off the other end. It had been the largest bench they could find, but Stiles still wondered whether they should have just tried to build one themselves.

Stiles let his arm fall around his husband’s neck, sinking into his thick fur, and Derek shifted and let his shoulders roll, settling more fully across Stiles’ folded legs. His head rose until one ear brushed Stiles’ jaw and he nearly blocked Stiles’ view of the garden.

Stiles squeezed a little and manoeuvred to get his mug around Derek’s muzzle, resting his right arm across the back of Derek’s neck. Derek huffed and flicked an ear, tickling Stiles’ neck with the point, but didn’t protest.

Stiles drank a little more of his coffee, then put it back on the arm of the bench and wound both arms around Derek’s neck. “Thanks for the coffee, babe.” he said, snuggling his face into Derek’s fur and kissing the top of his head. “And good morning.”

Derek sighed, a soft rumbling noise of contentment catching in his throat, and Stiles grinned, fingers burrowing deeper in Derek’s fur. Derek was nice and warm - especially under the top layers of his coat; Stiles’ fingers, already warmed by the coffee, were kept quite cosy under there - and Stiles was rather comfortable now, weight and all, with his husband draped over his legs.

“It’s pretty.” he observed as he reached for his coffee again, and Derek put his head down, pinning Stiles’ right arm. “I’m glad our porch is all-weather cosy. Aren’t you?”

Derek nosed his wrist and huffed, and Stiles grinned into his coffee. It had been _his_ idea, and his spellwork, that kept the deepest chill away in winter and heat in summer, and the worst of wind or precipitation dampened before it reached them. Stiles was quite proud of it, and more so for the execution.

Mostly because he loved to see how happy Derek was out here for hours on end - watching the snow fall and hide away the world in a beautiful blanket, or the rain pour down and isolate them in a world of their own.

Derek shifted across his legs and tipped his head up, nuzzling Stiles affectionately. Stiles hugged Derek and closed his eyes, resting against his husband’s solid bulk. Perhaps - especially with Derek to share it - he enjoyed spending time out here himself, he was willing to admit, even the weather grew rather miserable and made it less than _pleasant_ exactly even within the spell’s shelter.

Stiles opened his eyes as he felt a soft speck of cold on his cheek and smiled, taking in the new snow beginning to fall.


End file.
